A Kekari Story
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: One rainy night, Hikari goes outside and sees Ken. Things kick off from there as she tries to pry the boy's feelings out. Um... okay. ^_^; There's also a poem from earlier in my writing days... So r/r. HT~ (Sorry if this goes through more than once. Compu


Hikari sat up in her bed. It was early in the afternoon, but she had taken a slight nap because of the lack of sleep. The summer air filled the stuffy room and she waved her hands in front of her face to cool her off. When she looked outside, she was kind of amazed; it was very cloudy, possibly on the verge of rain. Her jaw dropped open and she rolled her eyes. Mumbles of how stupid the heat was came from her mouth as she opened up the window. It was only a little bit cooler than before. She breathed in the air and then let it out with a sigh. 

The young girl took her hairbrush and brushed her hair gently, trying to fix it in whichever way she could. Every attempt failed. She finally pinned back her bangs in her normal hair style and walked out into the living room. To her surprise, Koushiro, Yamato, Daisuke, and Takeru were there along with her brother.

"Hey, Hikari." They said together. She couldn't hold back a laugh. Everyone, even Koushiro who had taken the time off of his laptop, was staring at the television set. The guys were watching a horror flick. She had seen it before herself, she thought it was stupid, she thought it was lame, she thought it was boring… but she still liked it in some odd way. A blood curdling scream came from the movie and each guy took their turn of saying, "Ew…" Daisuke was the first to say, "Cool!" And then they all started to say how cool it looked and such. Hikari shook her head at the boys. 

"Boys will be boys." She whispered to herself. Out the window of the living room, she saw a bright flash of lightning. It startled her only a little, but she loved storms, so she practically welcomed the bolt of light. Then she remembered a faint memory from a couple months ago. (Memory sequences are in the uh… *'s or something. O.o; )

*The rain was pouring heavily in the Digital World. Each of the Digidestined were complaining about it, too. All except Hikari; she was enjoying it. And much to her surprise, Daisuke didn't try to fake his disliking of the rain. It was then the Digimon Emperor made his appearance. Like clockwork, they made their attacks. But Hikari didn't see the point of fighting, she held Gatomon back from fighting. And she told the others to just go. When they got back into the real world, Daisuke started to yell at Hikari of how she screwed up their chance to finally beat the bad guy. She remarked solemnly that there are other times of fighting, and that they were going to eventually get him anyway. Daisuke let out a bunch of steam on her and Takeru had to punch him to make him stop* 

Hikari giggled at the memory, then looked outside again. That was also the day she developed a crush on Ken, the boy genius. She knew he had a soft point in him. And she knew there was a reason why he was doing all this. She wanted to find out, and she was going to no matter what. When everything was calm in the Digital World, Hikari wondered about Ken. He had returned home, but his heart was probably stained with hurt. The girl wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know how.

That night, the rain increased dramatically. It rained so much, that the power went out. Hikari sat in front of the window in her room, it was still open. She watched the rain sneak away from the clouds in peace and then hit the ground, buildings, or trees fiercely. Amazement filled her eyes, she loved watching the rain. Her eyes caught a figure hurrying down the street with an umbrella. This figure dropped something and kneeled down to get it, then it dropped the umbrella. She saw who it was. It was Ken Ichijouji…

A sudden urge to call out his name flew through the girl's mind. She shrugged it off and slipped out the window. From a distance, she couldn't tell if Ken was laughing at himself or cursing under his breath. As she stepped off the stairs, she looked across the street at him. He was furiously grabbing several papers. She relied on her first instinct and rushed over to help him. Hikari knelt down and lifted up two pieces of paper, handing it towards the boy.

"Thank y-" Ken's eyes trailed from the person's fingers to her face.

Hikari smiled warmly. "You're welcome."

Ken stood up and started to walk away with his umbrella and damp papers. She waited a couple seconds, then he turned around. Automatically, she rose to her feet and stepped towards him. Wordless, they walked underneath the sheltered area of the Auld Tyme Coffee Shoppe. (It was really an old place and it served the old drinks and food.) 

The gift given boy shook the last drop of water off his reports and looked at Hikari. "Why are you out in this rain?"

"Do you care?"

Ken paused. "Not really."

"Then I shouldn't tell you."

He smirked and placed the compositions down, then he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. A brilliant flash of light came across the sky, making the rain seem innocent and gentle. 

"So…" Hikari squeezed her hair to rid the precipitation in it; "How are you this evening?"

"Why do you care?" Ken asked, rewording the saying she said to him.

"Because everyone feels something all the time." Hikari looked around and spotted the park nearby. "Say, do you want to go for a walk?"

"In this rain?" he asked back. "That seems indecent. It's raining very hard and-"

"So you don't want to?" Hikari started to whine, "Oh, come on. It won't hurt you."

Ken sighed a sigh of defeat and stood up. He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her up. "Let's go." He said flatly, "Before I change my mind."

They walked out from the sheltered stoop and walked in the downpour. Every now and then the sky would display a fascinating lightning show. Little words were spoken until they arrived. Hikari jumped onto the merry-go-round and her friend looked up at her. Her eyes were practically screaming out "Push me, please, Ken?" and so he started to push the circular ride. After it got up to speed, he jumped on and stood and did nothing else. Hikari looked at him, they were both drenched but cool. The girl's mind made up it's own choice and Hikari wrapped her arms around him. Startled, he fell back, landing in the muddy ground. Hikari couldn't help but giggle. He just grumbled.

Hikari frowned. "It was just a hug."

Ken blushed in the darkness. He wanted to stay and embrace her, but his reactions were different. "It just startled me."

"So you would've stayed if you weren't surprised?"

"No, I still would've moved." He lied.

"Jeez," Hikari said, her voice in a pouting tone, "Does it pain you to fall in love?" Hikari stood upon the still merry-go-round, her expression showing hurt and her eyes staring at the ground.

Ken sighed, "Love can hurt, Hikari." There was a long period of silence. Ken stared at the female child standing in front of him. He stood up and wiped his hands off on his jeans. 

"Hikari," he said gently. He saw her wipe a tear. "To be frank, I fear love."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?" Hikari was confused. The boy grinned.

He stepped onto the metal ride and place himself in front of Hikari. Another flash of lightning decorated the sky. Ken placed his index finger underneath her chin and lifted it up. Silence remained as he pressed his lips onto hers. Bliss flew through their minds and they shared an equal shade of pink on their cheeks. Breaking the kiss, he smirked sweetly and walked away. 

Hikari understood what he was trying to say. While the rain kept falling, she brought her hand up to her lips. Then she called out, "I love you, too, Ken! No matter what you say." The boy genius blushed again as he turned to see her for the last time that night.

"That girl," he whispered, "always gets her way." He chuckled and continued his walk home.

And that was the day they declared their love for each other. ^_^ The Cute and Lovable Ending. (Eh? Right?)

And now here's the poem version. Um, enjoy! ^_^;; 

****

A Kekari Story

The cruelty of kindness,

The darkness of light.

They never knew it was love,

That had forced them against their might.

They met in midst of a battle,

With their feelings hidden deep.

And finally, they found each other,

On a night that no one could sleep.

The rain was pouring down hard,

The lightning was so amazingly bright,

This was when the cruelty,

Met his morning light.

They first sat in silence, 

Knowing that they are foes.

But Hikari was determined to find him,

How? Nobody knows…

"Why must you care?" 

He asked in the dark,

"Because everyone has feelings,"

she replied, her eyes glancing at the park.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"What? In this rain?"

She held his hand lightly,

"Please, it can't bring you any pain."

They stood and made their way,

To the park, in the rainfall.

Both drenched in precipitation,

The knew anything could happen-it was anyone's call.

And so Hikari did, 

She embraced him with care.

Startled, he jumped back,

Unsure if he should've stayed there.

"Does it pain you to love?"

Hikari asked, looking down.

"Love can hurt, Hikari."

Then there was no sound.

The rain drowned out her tears,

Just as Ken realized his heart;

This girl had actually reached him,

She reached his soul and seemingly took it apart.

He was confused and shocked,

Could this be love?

Still more silence,

As the rain dropped from above.

"Hikari," he said generously.

She looked up and wiped a tear,

He smirked (kawaiily!) and added,

"Love is what I fear."

"And you mean that in what way?"

Asked the baffled young child.

He tilted her chin with his finger,

And gave her a kiss so mild.

He then walked off,

She knew what he tried to say.

Hikari smiled and called out,

"I love you too, Ken. No matter what you say."

Were they friends? Were they lovers?

Both, indeed they were.

The cruelty of kindness-Darkness of light,

Had finally met each other.

-Hikari T **Z**


End file.
